


Building Our Own Version of Paradise

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Childbirth, Extermination, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer and Lilith being in love, Mildly Graphic birth scene, Mpreg, Supportive Charlie, pregnant lucifer, slightly traumatic birth scene, worried Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Lucifer and Lilith are shocked to find that they are having another child- and not in the usual way either.(My version of Lilith is based on the myth that Incubi/Succubi are the same being that can change their gender at will- Lilith is always referred to as she/her but it is briefly implied that she can give herself male genitals.)Comments, likes, kudos and feedback are appreciated!
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. One

Lucifer had always an unpredictable creature. His wild, constantly changing nature was one of the things that drew Lilith to him in the first place. She may have been created for another, but Lucifer was her chosen one. 

It was why she wasn’t worried when she started finding him fast asleep, face down in paperwork. She chalked it up to overworking and simply laid a blanket over his shoulders.

Lilith first began to worry that his recent changes in habit weren’t normal when she started cooking a special chicken dish, one of Lucifer’s favorites; yet as soon as he smelled the food, his face turned green and he ran to the bathroom. 

Seeing the king of hell with his head in the toilet was a new experience- Lilith had never seen her husband sick before, not even right after his fall. 

“I- I’m sorry-”

“Shhh, love, don’t apologize for being unwell.” 

Lucifer retched again, and Lilith rubbed his back, patiently waiting for her husband’s misery to end. But on the inside she was worried; realistically this was nothing more than a nasty flu bug, but her mind kept thinking that it must be heaven’s doing, somehow torturing her lover despite having mostly left them alone since their long ago exile. 

“Do you think you could be poisoned?”

Lucifer shook his head, curling up against his wife’s side on the bathroom floor. “No, I haven’t eaten anything besides your cooking in the last few days. I haven’t felt completely well lately, but I thought it was just because I have been working so much lately… I’m just so tired.”

“Let’s get you to bed then. This is all probably stress related, so why don’t you take a break? I can cancel your appointments for tomorrow, and we can have a nice day to relax.”

Lucifer hesitated, but then his wife smiled, and he found himself unable to resist.

“You know that I can’t say no to you.”


	2. Two

Lucifer hadn’t felt this betrayed by his own body since his fall. Over the past few weeks he had become extremely sensitive to smells, so much so that he had discarded most of the couple’s meat that wasn’t red. It smelled rotten, even if Lilith insisted that it wasn’t. The king of hell could trust his own nose, right? As the days passed, however, Lucifer became less assured. 

The sickness returned almost every morning, but bizarrely, it always faded around noon or so. It lasted for over three weeks but then seemed to subside until it disappeared almost entirely, leaving Lucifer to shrug it off as a nasty case of the latest strain of demon flu. The king moved on with his life and tried to forget the strange occurrence, though he noted that any kind of non-red meat still turned his stomach. 

Lucifer was so thrilled when his appetite finally returned, and didn’t notice the slightly curved belly he was starting to grow until his wife put her hands against it one night. 

“I- I may need to stop eating your homemade pies so often.”

Lucifer’s face flushed red, but Lilith giggled and let her hands drift lower. “I wouldn’t worry about it, I think that it’s just from being stuck at your desk more recently. Besides, I don’t mind seeing a little more meat on your bones.”

“Well as long as you like it, then I suppose I don’t mind…”


	3. Three

The positive attitude didn’t last long, as Lucifer stared at himself in the mirror two months later. He’d grown a sizable belly, and while Lilith insisted that she still didn’t mind the weight changes, the king hated how his clothes were now struggling to fit. He’d had to order a new wardrobe just to be presentable in public, and his at-home attire had started to look more and more casual. 

Lucifer groaned, rubbing at his side. Strange gas movements had started plaguing him off and on a few weeks ago and still hadn’t ceased; if anything they were worse now. 

Not to mention his poor ankles. They were constantly achy and swollen, so much so that his favorite boots no longer fit. He’d cried like a baby after forcing himself to wear them to an important event for several agonizing hours, and Lilith had carried him to bed once the two got home. 

“Honey, would you be willing to see a doctor? You are in such pain sometimes, and it worries me.”

Lucifer sighed. “I would, but you know what would happen if the overlords found out. Of course I would like to know what is wrong with me, but I cannot afford to look weak. Especially not now, given what they all think of Charlie’s redemption hotel.”

Lilith didn’t say anything, instead choosing to thread her fingers through her husband’s hair comfortingly. Her husband’s feelings on redemption were… complicated, to say the least. Yet even though he and Charlie tended to butt heads fairly often, she knew that he loved their daughter more than anything, and his less than kind approach to the idea had been to protect his daughter from his own fate.

“Speaking of our daughter, you and I have lunch with her tomorrow at her hotel. What do we tell her?”

Lucifer sighed and snuggled closer to his wife. He was glad that she liked to be the big spoon, for his belly was now too large to let him take a turn. “We can tell her that I’ve been sick, but that it’s getting better. I do feel better than I did a few months ago, besides getting fat.”

“Oh darling,” Lilith slid her arms around and spread her hands across her husband’s belly soothingly, “You’re not fat at all. This is just a little extra- oh?”

Lilith gasped. She could have sworn something had kicked at her hand. But from inside her husband? No, that was impossible… 

Then something pressed against her other palm, and Lilith’s eyes grew wide with shock. 

Lucifer turned onto his back to look at his wife, one eyebrow raised. “Are you alright Lily?”

“Sweetheart, don’t you feel that?” 

“Err, yes. I’ve had a lot of gas pains lately. You could actually feel them?”

Lilith struggled to find the right words, but there was no good way to say this. “Luci, this is going to sound insane. But remember when I was pregnant with Charlie, and when you sang she would kick at your hands?”

Lucifer nodded, but wasn’t quite putting two and two together, so his wife guided his hands to rest against his own belly. “Didn’t it feel like this?”

Silence filled the air for a long moment, so devoid of sound that Lilith swore she could almost hear gears turning in her husband’s brain as he tried to process what she was suggesting. 

“Well then. Do you think Charlie would rather have a brother or a sister?”


	4. Four

Charlie squealed with joy, throwing her arms around her parents with a grin on her face. “Ahhh I’m so excited! They’re going to be so cute, I just know it! I can’t wait!”

“You don’t think the circumstances are a bit odd?” Lucifer was surprised at how easily Charlie had taken the news, but it did ease his nerves a bit. 

She shrugged, still smiling widely. “As long as you and mom are happy, the how isn’t super important. It is a bit strange that you’re the pregnant one this time, but I guess ‘normal’ by Hell’s standards doesn’t mean much.”

Even if Charlie wasn’t sure how her father could carry a child, she did have a good idea of how it was conceived from walking in on her parents several times growing up. She’d learned to call ahead if she came home early from a friend’s house pretty quickly… 

Charlie hugged both her parents one last time before they said their goodbyes, promising to see them again soon. 

Watching their car drive away, Charlie couldn’t keep a smile off of her face. A little sibling… she had begged her parents for one as a child, but it had never happened. 

Charlie was relieved that they had given her permission to tell Vaggie. If she couldn’t tell at least one person she would explode!

She was going to be the best big sister ever.


	5. Five

“Of course there’s an early extermination.” Lucifer growled before shutting the curtains and starting to pace. 

“Dad, please sit down. We just have to wait it out and then get you home, it’s not a huge deal. You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet at that speed.”

Lucifer forced himself to stop and sit, one hand traveling to his lower back. He wished he could open a portal to get home by himself, but since he didn’t know if using lots of magic could hurt the child, he couldn’t risk it. 

A wave of pain ran down the fallen angel’s spine, and he bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a groan. Lucifer had been feeling slight pains since that morning but had thought nothing of it, since the end stages of pregnancy didn’t exactly include comfortable as an option. He had only meant to drop by for a quick visit before going home to Lilith, but now it looked like he would be here overnight. 

Yet another wave of pain traveled through Lucifer’s back, and he tensed. These pains were far too regular- did he even have enough time to get home? A fireball streaked past the window, and Lucifer’s heart sank; without using magic for transportation or protection, it would be too dangerous to leave the hotel. And he would never ask Charlie to put herself at risk to protect him. 

“Dad? Dad?”

Lucifer blinked and found his daughter waving her hand in front of his face. “Sorry dear, I wasn’t paying attention. What is it?”

“I was going to ask if you’re feeling alright. You had this really weird look on your face for a second.” Charlie was obviously worried, and Lucifer quickly fixed a grin onto his face in an attempt to soothe her.

“I’m doing wonderfully!” Yet another wave of pain came, this time wrapping around his belly, and Lucifer’s eyelid twitched. 

Charlie frowned. “Dad, we’re alone right now. I warded the doors so nobody can listen, and nobody even knows that you are here because of that illusion spell mom made for you. Please be honest with me, are you in labor?”

Lucifer stood and started pacing again, looking out the window instead of at his daughter. “And why in hell would you think that? Lilith says I’ve likely got a little longer to go-” the end of the fallen angel’s sentence turned into a groan, one that he failed to stifle in time. 

When he turned around Charlie had an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips, and he felt his bluff wither away. “Okay, maybe I’ve been in a little pain.”

“For how long?”

“It’s only gotten painful in the last hour or so, but I’ve been having some back pain since this morning.”

“I’m calling mom.”

As Charlie pulled out her phone, Lucifer put out his hand, briefly stopping her from tapping the call signal. “You may tell her that I’m possibly in the early stages of labor. But please stress to your mother that she is not to come here until the extermination is over, for her own safety.”

Seeing the worry in her father’s eyes, Charlie nodded. “There’s an empty room right next to this one with a bed and bathroom, try to get comfortable.”

Hah, like that was going to happen. But for his daughter’s sake, he would try. 

Charlie soon brought her phone in and handed it to her father. “Mom wants to talk to you. I’m going to get some towels and stuff- are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“My child, I have gone through the pain of being outcast from heaven and having my very being broken and burned into a new form. This is nothing.”

Curled up on his side in bed, hell’s king accepted the phone. 

“I will take the armored car and our best guards. With them I can be there in five minutes.”

“Lily, no! I’m sorry, but can’t you see what is happening outside? We’ve worked so hard to keep my condition a secret, and all sorts of alarms will be raised if you rush here in the middle of an extermination. Please, wait until the extermination is over. There’s only a few hours left, and Charlie’s birth took ages. I can wait for you.”

Lilith huffed on the other end of the line. “I remember that well. I still feel that I should rush to you anyway my love, but if you think you can hold on… I am the queen of hell, and I am not missing my child’s birth.”

“You won’t.” Lucifer hung up before another contraction squeezed his middle. This one was strong enough to make him groan softly, giving up on holding in the noise and instead gripping the mattress for some relief. 

As much as Lucifer wanted to hold out for his wife, he wasn’t sure that he could. He had bragged about going through much worse, but this pain was a whole different beast. It curled through his innards like a snake, tightening its coils over and over again.

Charlie rushed back in just as the call ended, arms loaded with supplies. “I think this is everything you might need. Vaggie’s guarding the door, everyone else is in their rooms, and I can be right here.”

“Sweetheart, I cannot thank you enough for the help. With that being said, I would prefer if you joined your girlfriend outside the room- this process will likely be unpleasant, and it’s not a state I would like you to see me in. Your mother should be here after the extermination ends, so hopefully she can help towards the end.”

Charlie frowned and crossed her arms. “Isn’t having a kid dangerous? What if something goes wrong?”

“I have my phone and you have yours, I can always text you. Would you please do this for me?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Charlie nodded. “I don’t like it, but I understand wanting privacy.” She planted a kiss on her father’s forehead and left the room, taking one last worrying glance before closing the door.

As soon as she was gone Lucifer curled up as much as he could, gasping for air. His belly cramped savagely and the king of hell cried out, stuffing his sleeve into his mouth to muffle it. He was determined not to scare Charlie.

Strange pressure suddenly built in Lucifer’s lower belly, and the fallen angel shifted to try and alleviate it. Nothing helped, but the pressure built and he rolled out of bed to the bathroom.

Using the toilet didn’t help much, but maybe a warm bath would ease his cramps. Lucifer had just eased into the water when he looked down and gasped-

The pressure in his guts had almost entirely vanished, and there was now a bright curl of blood spreading through the water.


	6. Six

Panicking, Lucifer grabbed his phone, almost dropping it into the bath. He dialed his wife’s number and she picked up immediately. 

“Luci what-”

“I got in the bath and now there’s blood and it hurts so much more than I thought it would and I need you-”

Lucifer took a shaky breath as another cramp struck him, desperately holding back the flow of word vomit that had just sprung from his mouth. 

On the other end of the line, Lilith spoke, “Try to calm down my love. I’m sorry that this is so frightening, I thought that I had more time to discuss the process with you. Slow down your breathing and think for me, alright? If your pains feel like cramps and not sharp stabs, the blood probably means that your water broke. Is that what it feels like?”

Lucifer nodded before remembering that his wife couldn’t see him. “Yes. That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it means that you’re progressing well. Unfortunately it means that I will probably miss the birth.” 

Lilith sounded resignedly disappointed, and Lucifer suddenly had an idea, forcing himself to sit up a bit in the tub. “Wait, what if you didn’t have to? Oh hell I can’t believe I forgot! Turn on that face screen thing- I think Vox created it based off of some human service. It’ll let us see each other!”

Lilith excitedly opened the app, but her heart strained when she saw how red and sweaty her husband’s face was. “Oh my poor sweet love, I wish I could hold you right now! Is the bath still helping?”

“Not really.” Lucifer’s face crumpled, and she watched him bite his arm again to keep from screaming. 

“Darling this is childbirth, nobody expects you to be quiet.”

“But what if I scare Charlie?”

“Trust me, she will be worried more by silence.” Lilith watched her husband’s face contort once again, and this time he allowed himself to let out a low moan. “I know that it must be difficult to move, but get back to the bed. You will be more comfortable there.”

For what felt like hours Lucifer lay in pain, slowly losing the fight against making noise and allowing himself to scream without holding back. Vocalizing the pain helped a little, and his labor gradually progressed. 

“How dilated are you?”

“I… what?”

Lilith sighed gently. “I assumed that you remembered more of Charlie’s birth, but I suppose that a midwife did help with these things while you were more focused on me. Reach around to where the child will exit and measure the span with your fingers.”

Lucifer did as he was told, holding his hand up to the phone a couple minutes later. “I think this is ten centimeters?”

His wife’s eyes widened and she nodded. “You’ll feel the need to push very soon. Push with the contractions and breath, rest in between.”

Lucifer was in too much pain to do anything but mindlessly obey, determined to have the baby out and be able to truly rest. 

“Ahhhh!”

“That’s it! You’re so close darling, I can see its head!” Lucifer, squatting at the side of the bed, curled inward and bore down once again, eyes crossing as the baby’s head finally exited his body. 

“Oh Luci they’re so beautiful! Just as blond as Charlie. I don’t see anything troubling but check for the cord, alright?”

“Gahh- ah! I don’t feel it.”

“Good! A few more pushes and you’re done!”

Lucifer pushed as hard as he could, thighs trembling, soaked in sweat and blood. “AHHHH!”

Lucifer slumped forward, catching the child as it exited his body. It started wailing immediately, much to Lucifer’s relief, and he cradled his child to his chest. “It’s a boy Lily!”

Still on the phone Lilith cried tears of joy. “That’s wonderful my love! He’s so perfect.”

The two cooed over their newborn for a long moment, until another pain struck Lucifer’s somewhat deflated middle. His smile faded as yet another hit, even after his son’s afterbirth slid out without much effort. “Eh, Lilith? I’m not sure that we’re through.”


	7. Seven

“You’re having another?”

Lucifer quickly wrapped his son in a blanket and placed him in the cradle that Charlie had provided- such a sweet girl, she had already gotten supplies like this for future sleepovers- and returned to the bed. “I’m still having pains.”

Just as another contraction made Lucifer double over with a shout, the bells of hell rang, signaling the end of the extermination. 

“Finally! I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The timing couldn’t be better as Lucifer’s phone died, strained and overheated from being used for so many hours without pause. 

True to her word, Lilith arrived within minutes of hanging up the phone and rushed to her husband’s side. 

“Lily, I’m so tired. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Of course you can! You’re the king of hell! I’ve seen you go headfirst into countless hopeless situations and come out singing. I know that you can bring this baby into the world.”

Lilith guided her husband into laying in bed, braced against her with his knees spread apart. He pushed over and over again, and on one abnormally hard push Lucifer stopped and screamed in agony, writhing in his wife’s arms. “I think it’s stuck!”

Face draining of color, Lilith quickly moved so that her husband was propped up on pillows, allowing her to move down to his lower half. A spike of fear froze in Lilith’s heart as she checked and realized that the child was indeed stuck. Lucifer’s hips were likely too narrow, and he had simply been lucky that the first child was a little small. She tried to use her fingers to help, but the baby’s head wouldn’t budge. Blood slicked her hands, and Lilith numbly realized just how much blood was all over her, the bed, and her husband. Too much blood. 

“It’s stuck in your hips, but you’ve lost a lot of blood already, I’m afraid to cut you. I don’t have the supplies for a cesarean, and I don’t trust your magic to heal you before you bleed out.” Lilith’s hands shook, and she willed herself to look calm and collected before her husband could panic.

Lucifer groaned through a pointless contraction, exhausted beyond his limits. “Could you break them? My hips.”

As horrendous as the idea was, it could work. Breaking her husband’s hips would allow them to stretch enough for the child to pass through. She had the magical strength to do it.

Lilith nodded and turned Lucifer onto his side and placing her hands on either side of his hips. “I’m so sorry my morningstar.”

Crack!

Lucifer screamed, his raw throat adding an agonized note to the sound that made hot tears flow down Lilith’s face. 

Somehow the king of hell stayed conscious enough to continue pushing, though his eyes were glassy, and small weak moans left him after he was too exhausted to scream any longer. 

When the child finally left his body, Lucifer’s eyes rolled into his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Eight

The door finally opened and Charlie almost collapsed with relief when she saw a smile on her mother’s face. Before she could start bombarding her with questions Lilith held a finger to her lips and gestured for Charlie to enter. Vaggie stayed behind to guard, but she gave Charlie’s hand one last squeeze. Vaggie’s presence had been the only thing holding Charlie back from storming into the room while her dad screamed for all those hours, and Charlie was still amazed that she’d managed to wait this long. 

Once inside, Lilith guided Charlie to the cradle, and Charlie covered her mouth in shock as she gazed down at the two little babies. “Two? They’re so little!”

“Yes, a boy and a girl. Your father and I picked the names a few weeks ago, so meet Apollo and Amelia. Of course we thought we’d have to choose one name or the other, but here we are.”

Charlie beamed and reached into the cradle, gently touching the sleeping babies’ cheeks. “I suggested Apollo, didn’t I? I’m so happy that you guys liked it.”

“Your father loved the suggestion.”

Charlie moved away from the cradle and sat down in a chair next to her sleeping father. “Is he alright? He sounded like he was in so much pain. And you guys weren’t exactly expecting twins.” She placed a hand against Lucifer’s pale cheek, not liking how drained he looked. 

“The births were much more difficult that the both of us expected. He will be alright but it will be a long recovery even with magical aid. We might have to stay here for a few days until your father is able to be moved- I had to break his hips for the second child to be born. Are you alright with us taking this room?”

Charlie nodded automatically. “Of course! And now that they’re born, is it okay if I tell the others here? I know that I have to say it was you and not dad that gave birth to them, but they can come see the babies right?”

Lilith nodded. “Just remember to say that your father was injured in the extermination.”

Charlie grinned and turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. “Let me know when dad wakes up!”

“I will.” Lilith took her husband’s hand and rubbed a thumb across the back of it, humming a soft, sweet tune into the room’s comfortable silence. 

Some hours later, a weak voice whispered, “Lily?”

Lucifer cracked one eye open and groaned. The fallen angel made a feeble attempt to sit up, and his wife stopped him with a gentle hand. “Not so fast. The babies are healthy, I can bring them to you.”

“Please! Oh ow, everything hurts”

Lilith smiled and brought both babies over one at a time, positioning them so that they wouldn’t fall out of Lucifer’s trembling arms. “You’ll be sore for at least a few weeks. Here they are, Apollo and Amelia.”

Lucifer took in the sight of them with awestruck eyes, brimming with tears. He forgot his pain for a moment, looking into the two sets of wide, sleepy eyes. 

“They’re beautiful! I can’t believe how lucky I am. A wonderful wife, and now two daughters and a son. I love them so much already… I love you, my dear wife.”

Lilith kissed him, fingers looping through his golden hair. “And I love you, my dear husband.”

Charlie was soon called back to join them, and the family spent the rest of the evening together, full of love, happiness, and belonging. 

Lucifer wouldn’t trade this paradise for the entire universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I worked on this fic for ages, so I hope y'all enjoyed the read :) thanks!


End file.
